


поезд

by oyasuminasan



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, laps lock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyasuminasan/pseuds/oyasuminasan
Summary: ты не сможешь остановить летящий на тебя поезд. как только ты отключаешься — тебе конец.27 августа 2020.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru & Kurosawa Dia, Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Dia
Kudos: 1





	поезд

ты не сможешь остановить летящий на тебя поезд.

попросишь ты его вежливо или с громким криком встанешь напротив него и закричишь — стоп, не надо! — он всё равно поедет. машинист попробует, конечно, остановиться, да, наверное, но будет уже поздно.

а потом придётся как-то собирать себя по кусочкам и как — только твоя забота. может кто-то и увидит приближающейся поезд и тебя, маленькую и щуплую, в сравнении с ним и не поможет.

просто вот так оказалось. поезд летит на тебя с какой-то невозможной скоростью и никто не в силах сделать ничего. здесь никто не виноват. так сложилось. этого, кажется, не избежать.

машинист не виноват, что ты намеренно бросаешься под поезд, а потом жалеешь. тебе просто уже не кажется это хорошей идеей. машинист не виноват, что ты возомнила себя анной карениной.

это жизнь от неё никуда не денешься. так сложилось, надо жить.

дайе снится, что она тонет. она и десятки других. никто не пытается всплыть. все смотрят на долбанное яркое солнце и уходят на дно. как в титанике каком-то.

когда дайя просыпается, то не ощущает ничего. ничего плохого, но и ничего хорошего. просто утро. она долго, слепо смотрит в потолок. в голове невыносимо пусто и хочется пить. дайя жмурится, как будто что-то случилось, а потом поворачивает голову и обнаруживает на подушке дюжину ромашек.

дайя скользит по ним тупым сонным взглядом и пытается найти этому объяснение. хоть какое-то, но хочется разумное. ромашки маленькие, без стеблей и очень даже красивые.

а потом она кашляет. долго, чуть ли не до посинения. по крайней мере, кажется именно так, а потом смотрит на ладонь и видит такую же, абсолютно, ромашку. поезд медленно едет на неё, правда ещё соблюдая скоростной режим.

доходит после сна медленно. потом прошибает пугающей мыслью. по типу: «ты кашляла во сне цветами. ты чуть ли не задохнулась чертовыми ромашками. их здесь двенадцать, чёрт возьми». мысль, конечно, не такая сформулированная, но очень пугает. здесь куча цветов. дайя сгребает их на пол.

её слегка тошнит. ноги немного подкашиваются и ромашки под ногами выглядят слишком сюрреалистично, будто это кровь. мысли поначалу скачат от «заварить что ли ромашковый чай» до «это армагеддон, это вышка, мне семнадцать и я кашляю ромашками».

от этих мыслей становится страшно, эти мысли просто дикие., но они проскальзывают в голову, как змеи. как ни затыкай щели, они всё равно здесь, где-то рядом. дайя трёт глаза, роняет голову в ладони, трёт лицо пару секунд. выходит из комнаты.

руби тоже в ванной. она чистит зубы, улыбается ей, чуть-чуть машет левой рукой. дайя улыбается краем губ и пытается сдержать приступ кашля. он сильный, он сидит где-то в грудине и не даёт спокойно даже стоять. живот скручивает в тугой узел. руби сплёвывает пасту, вытирает лицо.

дайя держит улыбку. ей хорошо, ей бессмысленно. кашель прорывается, но ромашек нет. это хорошо. руби выходит из ванной и дайя сгибается пополам. у неё ощущение, что она всё ещё опускается на дно.

две ромашки. она щурится. вздыхает полной грудью. она слышит, как будто за тонированным стеклом, как руби смеётся, мама спрашивает позавтракает ли она. руби почему-то отказывается. это ощущается так, как будто это конец. последнее что она услышит.

ей удаётся вытошнить ещё две. вновь чётное количество. дайя рассматривает своё бледное лицо, умывается. так бывает, успокаивает она себя, так, наверное, должно. ромашки очень красивые, нежные. дайя крутит их в ладони, смотрит на них так, как смотрят в стенку. тупым взглядом и долгое время.

ромашки белые, как простыни. как молоко, снег. как её кожа сейчас. идеальные. таких ромашек не может существовать, их будто выбелили, их яркость увеличили до ста.

дайя думает, что сколько бы денег у неё не было, сколько бы счастливых моментов не было, сколько бы не было сделано хорошего однажды появиться поезд. ромашки. что угодно. ты просто превратишься в фарш, тебя снесёт так сильно, что встать будет нереально сложно. наверное, не получится вообще.

фишка в том, что тебя не спрашивают. вселенную это не интересует. машинист не виноват. ты тоже. никто здесь.

дайя выпрямляется и выходит из ванной. одевается. у неё так сильно кружится голова и ноги будто отвалились. и вместо них вата. школа, студ. совет — всё кажется далёким и совершенно странным. чужим, не её.

что теперь её? маленькие ромашки под кроватью? бледное лицо и ватные ноги? приступы кашля? за одно утро они успели поселиться так глубоко в ней. будто свили там гнёзда. у её жизни теперь появился счётчик цветов в горле.

время ускользает от неё, как песок ускользает сквозь чертовы тонкие пальцы, в которых не остаётся ни грамма песка, как бы ты не старалась. остаются ромашки в этих пальцах. весь день превращается в чёртову комедию.

весь день помнится кадрами: глупое утро, где руби смеётся, а она стоит над раковиной, над которой в детстве они вместе чистили зубы, немного толкаясь, и откашливает ромашки, пытаясь будто всех разом их здесь оставить.

уроки, на которых она сидит бледная, как тень и не может сосредоточится. на занятии четвёртом отпрашивается в уборную и ей кажется на секунду, что сейчас задохнётся. дайя ещё думает, что если кто-то зайдёт и увидит, как её корёжит, не сразу поверит. потом попятится и убежит, сверкая пятками.

взгляды, бросаемые на неё. дайя будто чувствует их затылком. то напряжённо смотрит мари, пытаясь прочесть её по запаху, по движениям бледных рук. канан смотрит, слегка наклонив голову, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. взгляды цепкие, изучающие.,

а потом они разговаривают. дайя всё время хочет поговорить об этих цветах и роняет фразу, как будто случайно, как будто не думала об этом весь день:

— вы кашляете ромашками?

мари непонимающе смотрит, наклоняет голову, касается своим плечом её и долго смотрит в глаза. отвечает — нет — на выдохе. смотрит недоверчиво, будто дайя пошутила, будто ей послышалось.

канан хмурится. канан зажмуривается, что дайе хочется провалиться сквозь землю. позже вглядывается ей в лицо. не понимает. переспрашивает. потом отвечает через силу:

— нет. не ромашки. это гиацинты, точно. гиацинты.

дайе кажется, что она тонет. или на неё действительно мчится поезд. поезд огромный, невероятно огромный с большими окнами. дайя может увидеть, как в окнах этого поезда счастливые люди пьют чай и едят курицу.

дайя не пытается выплыть. будто на неё летит вертолёт и нужно пригнуться, чтобы он не расшиб твою голову в фарш. и дайя не пригибается. она кашляет. ещё одна ромашка.

да сколько же их там.

— гиацинты, как я знаю оранжевые цветы, — мари пытается улыбнуться. она отвратительно бледная. — такие круглые маленькие оранжевые шарики. я видела недавно.

дайю не сразу озаряет, конечно. она очарована ромашкой в руке. в ступоре складывает её в карман куртки. заторможенно смотрит, залипает на слабые эмоции канан. как та кивает на фразы мари, как она смотрит устало с лёгкой растерянностью.

как после тяжелого дня смотришь на собаку, которая не знает, как ты провела день, как стояла у раковины и кашляла цветами. собака всё равно тебя любит, а ты её чешешь за ухом, даже если чертовски вымоталась.

потом дома она думает. оранжевый. наверное, канан поняла это тут же. когда увидела этот дебильный ярко-оранжевый цветочный шарик в раковине. этот оранжевый сложно спутать с чем-то ещё. волосы чики отливали таким же оттенком на солнце.

ханамару ужинает у них. это медленно превращалось в субботнюю традицию. мама накладывает им больше, чем положит себе. это какая-то дебильная закономерность. почему она никогда не положит себе больше? дайя делает глоток воды.

— как хорошо, что ты зашла! — мама улыбается ей, заботливо ставит перед ней тарелку с едой. ханамару улыбается ей в ответ. жуёт лапшу, прихватывает палочками тушенные овощи. дайя отворачивается, вздрагивает. ощущение такое, будто она смотрит за ними в замочную скважину.

— я принесла цветы! — говорит ханамару после ужина, собирая грязные тарелки. у дайи остро режет в глазах. проскакивает дурацкая мысль, что им не нужны цветы. у неё в комнате теперь весь пол под кроватью в маленьких лепестках.

и ханамару приносит цветы. дайя думает — вот, кульминация всего вечера. именно сейчас её собьёт поезд. именно эта секунда, именно это мгновение, когда её выворачивает наизнанку в фарш. тот самый момент, когда вода попадает в лёгкие и ты отрубаешься.

— я очень люблю ромашки. — так просто говорит ханамару. не имея ничего ввиду.

она стоит с этим огроменным букетом, что-то говорит о том, что у них рядом полно выросло цветов, что они такие маленькие, красивые. что напомнили ей их семью.

мама сразу разводит бурную деятельность. несётся в гостиную, гремит чем-то, возвращается с большой красивой хрустальной вазой. дайя наливает туда воды, она медленно тупо льётся, с отвратительным булькающим звуком.

они решают оставить цветы на кухонном столе. цветы действительно невысокие и смотрятся в вазе так, как смотрелись бы в ней грибы. ваза такая высокая хрустальная, какую покупают с трудом, чтобы она пылилась в шкафу. она дорогая, её жалко., а мама её достаёт. наверное, потому что им впервые дарят цветы.

дело вот в чём: пока ты в сознании, ты можешь бороться. как только ты отключаешься — тебе конец. организм до последнего оттягивает этот момент, ты барахтаешься в воде, бегаешь, кричишь на поезд или просишь его вежливо. поезд не остановиться, вода попадёт в лёгкие.

от этого никуда не деться. ханамару улыбается говорит, что очень любит ромашки. как чика бы улыбаясь сказала, что любит гиацинты. это дебильная закономерность. может вот это их субботняя традиция.

ханамару улыбается. дайя длинно выдыхает и прячет лицо в ладонях. и кашляет, кашляет, кашляет. у неё не было приступа или типо того, она просто заставляет себя. как на приёме у врача, который просит тебя кашлять. и в этот раз тоже ромашки. их три.

это жизнь. от неё никуда не деться — нужно жить. просто вот так оказалось. и они живут.


End file.
